


Demon Deals are never a good idea

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Deals, Demon Dean, First Kiss, Human Castiel, Hunter Castiel, M/M, Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is a shy 17 year old hunter, longing to get away from the boring school he is being forced to attend, and begin his life of saving people and hunting things. </p><p>Dean Winchester is a hunter, recently turned into a charming crossroads demon, who is doing his damnedest to play his role, and be as evil as he is meant to be, so as to not attract any attention from his superiors.</p><p>When Dean, after failing to make a deal with 13 year old Ben Braeden, is given one last chance, to kill a school of innocent youngsters, how will Castiel be able to stop him and save his friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Deals are never a good idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ao3!  
> So this is just a short fic, dedicated to my friend Hera, but I might make it multi chapter if it is requested. It's my first fic on ao3, so any and all criticism is welcome.

Castiel sat down in the crowded assembly hall, half-asleep, and half curious as to why exactly a whole school assembly had been called, at such short notice, on a Monday morning. The noise levels were at that odd stage of escalation when not even the teachers' warnings could quiet down the rowdy students.

An unsteady silence finally fell, as, instead of the usual boring speech from the headmaster, a young, ruggedly good-looking man, maybe a couple or so years older than him, walked to the front, his noticeably green eyes scanning the room, never staying still. In place of the dull uniforms students had to wear, was a brown leather jacket and a pair of tight jeans. 

"Boy, there has to be something real special about a school for it to drive so many people insane." He started, earning himself a few chuckles from the student body.

A real showman, he waved his hands to silence them again.

"No, I mean, seriously, we've made so many deals for this student or the other to be put out of the way, that we thought, well I thought, we might as well kill all of you." The he laughter that followed was rather more high-pitched and nervous than previously;no one was sure what exactly he was on about, though, as he continued to ramble on, Castiel began to wonder.

He looked around, nudging his friend Charlie as he noticed the predatorial figures guarding all three entrances to the room.

"What the fuck is this?" she whispered.

"I think I might know" he replied, the pit in his stomach falling even further.

"Christo", Castiel murmured out, the sound barely audible in the urge room, and checked for any sort of reaction. He didn't disappoint, Castiel gasping loudly, and sinking down into his seat as the stranger visibly flinched, lowering his head, then looked upwards, in his direction. Though Castiel's hunting experience was limited to a few vamps and shifters, perhaps the odd werewolf or two, he knew a demon when he saw one. 

"Who was that?" The demon questioned, his tone slightly more intrigued, and certainly more angry than previously. 

Much to Charlie's disapproval, as her waving hands and mouthed "no"s showed, Castiel raised his hand slowly, screaming at it to stop shaking.

It smiled, a hungry, twisted thing that makes Castiel's gut wrench;he looked like he wanted to devour him whole.

Still looking up at him, his head tilted in a belittling way, the demon said "So we have ourselves a little hunter in the audience. Adorable."

Castiel stood up, noticing for the first time the odd silence of the room. It seems everyone knew they were in the middle of something that was, ultimately, nothing to do with them. 

He gestured wildly for Castiel to join him at the front, and, as he descended, Castiel tried his hardest not to feel like a martyr 

About a meter away from the hell-spawn, his resolve to do something, anything, crumpled under the weight of hundreds of eyes, and one deep green pair in particular.

"What's your name then gorgeous?"he said, in a voice that screamed of mortal sin and carnal desire.

His voice broke, the name coming out barely above a whisper.

"Cas-Castiel" he stammered out, staring intensely at the floor

His clear blue eyes darted upwards, locking with the demon's emerald ones, as he searched for a single inch of humanity, mercy, within them. He found none.

His eyes, on the other hand, seemed to have undertaken a very different mission whatsoever-they were roaming, completely devoid of tact, all over Castiel's body, as if he was trying to drink it all in, or maybe commit it to memory, which was fair enough, as who knew what state he'd be in by the time the demon had finished with him?

Castiel shivered involuntarily at the unwanted attention, the movement making their eyes meet once again. He stepped closer, too close, and the power he radiated had Castiel feel the blood rushing downwards. He grabbed Castiel's dark hair tightly, forcing his neck sideways as Castiel does his upmost not to flinch, and breathes out, the air close enough to tickle his ear. 

He drawled out, lustfully "The name's Dean, and, just so you know Cas, it's going to be my absolute pleasure to kill you first."

They stay in that position for an a short infinity, Cas's heart hammering impossibly loud, and Dean's tiny, terrifying smirk becoming more devilish by the second.

And suddenly, the spell was broken. 

A few students, sparked into action by the word 'kill' make a run for it. Then the lights go out.

Castiel feels an impossibly fast breeze dash past his face, as if something is moving, but by the time the lights return, Dean is facing him again, but a little further away than where he was last

Cas, still afraid to break eye contact, does so for a second, looking back towards the door, and the students, or, more accurately, what was left of them, lying there on the floor.

Dean walked back over, smacking his lips together in anticipation. 

"Let's get started then..."he said

Castiel backed away slowly, heart jumping out of his chest like a ticking bomb, then promptly tripped over, ripping his usually perfect uniform. 

Dean murmured a few words in Latin, and the rest of the room stills. Cas risked one more look backwards from his position on the floor, and sees that everyone appears to have frozen. And he had thought that things couldn't get any worse.

"I think I want to take things nice and slow, huh Cas, now that we're all alone." He glided forward, a predator in every sense of the word. 

Castiel continued to crawl backwards, not daring to look away from him. 

"I-I don't...please!" His voice breaks on the last word.

Quick as a flash, Dean's at his side, a small knife in his hand, and a sincere expression on his face. He reaches up to touch Castiel's cheek.

"Come on Cas, I promise it won't hurt...much" The smirk returns, promising pain.

He begins to twirl the knife elegantly between his fingers, and Cas just can't take it anymore.

"Dean, No, please" Castiel knew it was all over, but, honestly, didn't want to Gide in without a fight, didn't want to die for nothing.

"Oh angel, I do love the way you say my name." he lifted the knife " Let's see if we can make you say it again, hmm" 

He started to bring it down, and Castiel, closed his eyes. Then opened them, only to see Dean had stopped, and was staring at the protection rune tattooed on his chest that was just visible beneath his ripped top with a hatred that was almost comical.

"Well, shit" he growled out, and Cas couldn't stop himself from laughing at the look of child-like disappointment on his face. 

Dean glared back at him, obviously angry at being taken for a fool, his emerald eyes glinting with anger. 

"You really think weaponry is the only way I can hurt you? Cas, right now you might be acting like a pain in my ass, but I swear, by the end of this it will be the other way around."

Cas gulped loudly at the thinly veiled threat, then sat up at the sudden screams. Everyone was awake again, and Dean was most certainly taking his anger on them, obviously anxious to finish the job off, breaking necks, stabbing, and being so not human it was terrifying. 

He looked away quickly, his back to the scene. 

"Wait", Castiel said, the word just loud enough to be heard above the carnage. 

Dean paused, not letting go of the crying girl whose neck he was clutching, and turned back around. "What?" He demanded.

" I-I would like to propose a deal?" Castiel chokes out

" Fancy yourself a hero, do you? Listen kid, I'm not trading your sorry excuse for a soul for all these, okay, no matter how delicious you in hell sounds right now."

"That's not what I'm offering you Dean. These children, when they die, they'll go to heaven, right?"

"Yeah, most of them." Dean replies casually, unsure how exactly this is relevant.

"What if you just take the few souls of those who would go to hell, and leave the rest, alive?"

"Yes Cas, I could do that, couldn't I, but it certainly wouldn't be anywhere near as fun." Dean replied sarcastically.

Now came the hard bit. 

"What if I gave you something else extra?

"And what exactly do you have that could interest me?"

"A soul."

"Now that's where you've got me mistaken. I don't want any broken angel's soul."

"Then... Then just take me."

Dean grinned, disappearing and dropping the (thankfully still alive) girl to the ground, then reappearing right across from Cas.

"Soul and all?" He questioned.

Castiel nodded, and Dean's eyes flashed to obsidian black.

"Then it seems we've got ourselves a deal."

Castiel stuck his hand out to shake on it. 

"Oh hunter boy, it's not that sort of deal." He purred out 

"Do I have to sign something?

"You really have no idea what you to do, do you?" Laughed Dean as he stepped forwards and his hands landed on Cas's hips.

Castiel jumped backwards, but Dean didn't let go.

"Listen, do you want the deal or not?" Dean sighed out with fake exasperation.  
Cas leaned forwards, until his lips met the demons', making a small, chaste kiss. He tried to pull back, but Dean's hands had risen to his head, as he deepened the kiss.

Castiel froze, rigid. He had never been kissed, full stop, and especially not like this.  
The demon....no, Dean's tongue probed for entry into his mouth, which he allowed. Dean kissed passionately, slowly, but with so much strength. The power seemed to radiate off of him. Cas tried to push back experimentally, but couldn't, melting under the wave of emotions crashing down on him. When Dean finally pulled away, Castiel felt... Odd. The sudden loss of contact was killing him, and the contrasting emotions were terrifying. He didn't even belong to himself anymore, he was this demon's... pet, so why did he feel so happy, like he belonged.

"Mmm...you really are delectable." Dean said.

Cas couldn't even begin to formulate a reply, he was still stunned.

Dean held out a hand.

"Shall we?", he said in a mock British accent.

Castiel just stood there, his head slightly tilted, questioning.

"Changed your mind already have you?" Dean smiled, the "too late, you're mine now" evident, despite not being spoken.

Castiel shook his head firmly, and delicately took his still outstretched hand. 

"What about the souls?" he asked (there was no point worrying about himself anymore, as his fate was already decided).

"Oh, someone else can do it. Come on Cas, we have a lot to do."

And the demon and his human disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading! Please comment and kudos! :)


End file.
